Jealousy Cuts Deep
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: This is a one shot prompt from EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel. Ten year old Zelena is jealousy of her little sister Regina who seems to get more attention than she does. She decides to punish her and ruin her princess birthday party.


**This is a prompt from EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel.**

 **No curse. No Magic. Ten year old Zelena is very jealous of her little sister Regina who seems to get more attention than she does. Zelena decides to punish her little sister and ruin her princess birthday party.**

* * *

Zelena had always been jealous of her little sister. From the moment she had been born and brought home it had seemed that her little sister Regina got all the attention. Zelena was ten years old and Regina was six. Their mother always told Zelena she needed to look after her sister. She needed to make sure she was okay because she is only little after all. This only enraged Zelena further. She didn't want to spend her time babysitting her little sister.

Their mother Cora was a very busy woman. She was mayor of the small town of Storybrooke that they lived in. Their father Henry was a business man and worked away quite often. Zelena was a daddy's girl and Regina was a mommy's girl. That's how it seemed and that is how it had always been.

Zelena walked into the living room and scowled as she saw her mother sat on the sofa with Regina on her lap. She was brushing Regina's long brown hair softly and Regina was chatting away. She wanted her mother to spend time with her like that but her mother claimed she was too old for things like that. She could brush her own hair now. She was a big girl. She walked further into the room and threw herself down onto the sofa beside her mother and reached over grabbing the TV remote out of her little sisters hands.

"Hey!" Regina whined looking round to Zelena and reaching out to try and grab the TV remote back. "I am watching cartoons."

"Well I wanna watch something now." Zelena snapped back with a glare on her face.

"Zelena we don't snatch do we? You know better!" Cora said firmly. "Now give your sister back the remote."

Zelena huffed and she chucked the TV remote back to Regina and then sat back on the sofa, scowl remaining on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "Not fair. I don't want to watch those stupid cartoons." Zelena mumbled.

"Zelena don't mumble." Cora said. Cora then placed the brush on the arm of the sofa and ran her fingers through her youngest daughters long hair. "There we go darling. All done."

"Thank you mommy." Regina replied sweetly shuffling down off of Cora's lap. Regina then turned to Zelena. "Zelena do you want to come and play princesses with me?" Regina asked. Regina craved to spend time with her older sister. Zelena could be as horrible as ever to her but she still wanted to spend time with her. She looked up to her older sister and didn't understand Zelena's jealousy towards her.

"No I don't want to play princesses. That's for babies." Zelena snapped back.

"It's not for babies. I'll let you be Rapunzal this time if you want to be." Regina said her wide brown eyes sparkling as she looked at her older sister.

"I don't want to play your stupid game Regina." Zelena huffed.

"Zelena be nice to your sister." Cora warned. "She wants you to play with her so why don't you go and do that."

"Because I don't want to play princesses. I am a big girl remember?" Zelena replied sassily.

"I don't appreciate that tone Zelena." Cora said raising her eyebrows at her eldest daughter.

Zelena rolled her eyes . Nothing she ever done was right. "When's dad going to be back?" Zelena asked.

"He won't be back for another couple of days." Cora replied. "Friday."

"Daddy be back for my birthday?" Regina asked happily as she moved back over to Cora and leaned on her legs.

"Yes sweetheart daddy will be back for your birthday. He promised you didn't he?" Cora said.

Regina nodded her head excitedly. "Yes and daddy always keeps his promises. I going to be Rapunzal for my princess party. I can have a princess cake?"

"Yes my darling." Cora replied leaning over and kissing the top of Regina's head. "You can have whatever you want for your birthday."

Zelena rolled her eyes and sighed as she watched her mother and sister. Her jealousy was rising. Her anger was rising. Of course her sister could have whatever she wanted. She wondered if it would be the same when her birthday came around. _Probably not._ She couldn't wait for her dad to come back home.

It was Friday and Zelena had excitedly ran out of school to meet her mother. It was the day her father was back from his business trip and she couldn't wait to see him. She ran over to Cora who was stood beside her black Mercedes. "Hello dear. How was school?" Cora greeted as Zelena hugged her.

"It was okay." Zelena shrugged. "Is daddy home?"

"Yes he is in the house waiting." Cora replied. She then looked out over the playground to see if she could spot Regina. She smiled as she saw her youngest daughter walking down the concrete steps her big backpack on her back making her look tiny. Cora always thought she looked cute.

Regina wandered over and smiled at her mother as she approached. "Hi mommy!" Regina said happily and waved her little hand.

"Hello sweetheart." Cora said crouching down and holding out her arms for Regina to run into and hug. "How was your day at school?"

"It was great mommy!" Regina responded excitedly. Zelena got in the back of the car and clipped herself in while Cora helped Regina a little. "I done lots of drawing one picture for you mommy, one for daddy and I done one for you Zelena." Regina said and she brought out her drawing and held it out for Zelena.

"You drew a picture for me?" Zelena asked.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. It a picture of you and me at the park."

Zelena took the picture and looked at it with a small smile. Perhaps her little sister wasn't always so bad. She guessed she could sometimes be quite cute. "Thank you." Zelena said quietly to which Regina just smiled.

For the whole drive home Regina told them all about her day at school and her favourite teacher. To the point that Zelena had never been happier to get out of the car. Zelena ran into the house, dumping her bag and coat and kicking her shoes off. "Daddy!" She shouted as she ran up the couple of stairs to the foyer of the mansion.

"Zelena what have I told you about just dumping your things. Please come and sort them." Cora said firmly. Zelena sighed and stomped back over to her stuff. She stood for a minute watching as Regina neatly put her shoes on the shoe rack and placed her bag beside the coat stand before turning round and handing her coat to their mother. "Well done Regina." Cora praised.

"Well done Regina." Zelena mocked under her breath as Cora and Regina walked further into the house. Zelena then quickly tided up her shoes, bag and coat before following her mother and sister who had found Henry.

"Hi daddy! I missed you." Regina said jumping into her father's arms.

"I missed you too munchkin." Henry replied kissing into Regina's hair.

Zelena's jealousy spiked again. She wanted to be the first to greet their father. She wanted to be the first to hug him. Why did Regina always get there first? Why was she always there getting the attention before herself? It wasn't fair! "Hi Zelena." Henry said breaking Zelena out of her thoughts. Zelena looked over to see her father holding his arms out to her. She ran over to him quickly and hugged him tightly. "How are you doing honey?"

"I'm okay daddy." Zelena replied.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm gonna be Rapunzal for my party." Regina said happily.

"You are? I think you will make a wonderful Rapunzal Regina." Henry said with a smile. "Who are you going to be Zelena?" Henry asked.

"Zelena said she not want to be anyone. She said she is too old." Regina said.

"You're never too old to be a princess Zelena. Your my princess after all." Henry said hugging his eldest daughter again making Zelena smile.

"Told you Zelena!" Regina said. "I think you should be Merida cause you got the same colour hair."

"I don't know…" Zelena sighed. "Maybe."

"Daddy, mommy got me princess cake. Come see." Regina said jumping up and down happily and taking Henry's hand in hers and dragging him away through to the kitchen.

 _Attention on Regina again. Well there is a surprise!_ Zelena stomped up to her room. This wasn't fair. Regina took all the attention. The attention would be all Regina this weekend since it's her birthday party. It was going to suck and Zelena knew it. Her anger and jealousy was getting the better of her and her mind was working overdrive as ideas of how she could perhaps ruin Regina's party in some way. Her sister wanted all the attention well she could have it.

It was late at night. Zelena knew it was because her mother had father had gone to bed. Zelena slipped out of bed and reached under her pillow, grabbing what she had put under there earlier before she had gone to bed. She then tip toed across the room and over to the door. Slowly opening it she peered out. It was dark and no one was around so she crept out and made her way down to Regina's bed room. She slowly opened the door and tip toed into the room and over to her sleeping sister.

Regina was lying on her side looking away from Zelena which was perfect for her plan. Zelena reached out and softly took some of Regina's long hair in her hands. She then lifted up the scissors and she started to cut at Regina's hair. This would teach her sister to steal all the attention. She would take away the chance for her to be Rapunzal for her birthday. Zelena smirked when she had finished and then crept back through to her bedroom.

Zelena woke up the next morning to crying. She slipped out of her bed and headed towards the noise. She looked into Regina's bedroom to see her mother sat in there with a sobbing Regina, hair all over the bed and floor and it was then that she remembered what she had done the night before.

"Shh. It's alright Regina." Cora said softly trying to comfort her daughter.

"I can't be Rapunzal anymore." Regina cried. "My princess party is ruined."

"Oh darling." Cora said with a small sigh and kissed the top of Regina's head.

Zelena watched, biting her lip a little. She had expected she would feel happy about what she had done. She had ruined Regina's princess party. She had punished her little sister. But she didn't feel good about it. In fact she felt horrible and very guilty. It definitely didn't feel as good as she had thought it would. Seeing her sister so upset didn't make her happy at all. She jumped a little as she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked round to see her father.

"Was this something to do with you?" Henry asked as he held up the scissors that had been sitting in Zelena's room.

Zelena looked down at the floor. Was there any point in denying it? If it hadn't been her parents and it hadn't been Regina she was the only suspect left. It wasn't as if someone would sneak into the house just to cut Regina's hair. That was just silly. So Zelena sighed and she nodded her head.

Henry crouched down and he placed a couple of fingers under Zelena's chin and brought her face up to look at him. "Why did you do this Zelena?" Henry asked. There was no anger in his voice or his face. Her father was always the calm one.

"Regina gets all the attention. Regina's gets everything and I felt…left out." Zelena said quietly. I wanted some of the attention too."

"I know it's hard being the eldest Zelena. I was the oldest child too but you need to remember that your sister is younger than you and it might seem she gets more attention than you do…" Henry started to explain.

"It sometimes feels like you and mommy love Regina more than you love me." Zelena said sadly.

"Oh Zelena. Your mother and I in no way love Regina more than we love you. We love you both the same. You are both our daughters. We could never love one of you more than the other." Henry said. He then peered into the room, watching Cora comfort their youngest daughter for a moment before turning back to his eldest daughter. He could understand her jealousy. He had felt it when he had been younger. "You know your sister loves you. She worships the ground you walk on and looks up to you. She wants to be around you all the time Zelena and I don't think you realise how much Regina wants to be like you."

"She does?" Zelena asked with a frown and Henry nodded his head.

"She told me that she wished her hair was just like yours. She wishes she had your red hair because she thinks it's the prettiest of all. She thinks you are the best big sister in the world and I think if you give her a good chance she could be the best little sister in the world. You just need to let her in Zelena and you need to let her love you." Henry said.

Zelena sighed and she turned round slightly to look at her upset little sister. "I guess I could try…"

"Good girl." Henry praised with a smile. "Now I think you need to go and apologise to your sister and try to make it up to her. Don't you?"

Zelena nodded her head. "Am I going to be punished?"

"Your mother and I will be having a talk yes." Henry replied.

Zelena sighed. She supposed she should have expected that. There was no way she was getting away with this with no punishment. She turned round and slowly walked into Regina's bedroom and over to her mother and sister. She wasn't quite sure how to start. "Regina…" Zelena said. Regina turned slightly revealing her red blotchy face that had tears tumbling down. That made Zelena feel even worse now that she could see just how upset her little sister was. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I ruined your princess party. I cut your hair and I know now that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"You cut my hair?" Regina asked, a hurt look on her face.

Zelena's guilt was eating her up. She didn't like feeling like this. She wished she could take back what she had done. "Yes…I'm sorry."

"Why did you cut my hair?" Regina asked.

"I was angry...It was stupid and I wish I hadn't done it now. I really am sorry Regina." Zelena replied.

"I can't be Rapunzal anymore. I can't be a princess." Regina cried a little as she held onto Cora, never taking her sad eyes off of Zelena.

Zelena bit her lip. She wanted to make it up to her little sister. She really did. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the DVD case Tangled. She frowned in concentration as she thought of the movie. They had all watched Tangled far too many times. Had been made to sit through it over and over again and it was Regina's favourite princess movie. It then hit her how she could make her sister happier. She stepped closer to them and she placed her hand on top of Regina's. "You can still be Rapunzal Regina."

"No I can't. Not got long hair anymore." Regina replied sadly.

"But that's okay Regina. Do you remember what happens at the end of Tangled? Remember Rapunzal doesn't have long hair anymore does she? Flynn cuts her hair. She has short hair at the end of the movie. You could be that Rapunzal." Zelena suggested hoping her sister would be happy with it. She really wanted to make it up to her.

"Zelena's right Regina. Rapunzal does have short hair at the end of the movie." Cora added on. Although she wasn't happy with her eldest daughter she did like that Zelena was trying to make it up to Regina and she could see that Zelena felt horrible about what she had done to her sister.

"So I can still be Rapunzal?" Regina asked looking up at Cora and then looking at Zelena.

Zelena nodded her head. "Yes you can. I if you still want I will be Merida for your party."

"Really?" Regina asked, a smile beginning to find its way onto her face.

"Yes. I will be Merida." Zelena confirmed.

"Thank you Zelena." Regina said jumping out of Cora's arms and wrapping her arms around her older sister. Zelena wrapped her arms around Regina. "You really are the best big sister. Even though you cut my hair."

Zelena huffed out a small laugh. She then pulled away and looked at Regina's now messy hair. It was all uneven. "Yes we will need to fix up your hair for your party." Cora said. "Make it look just like Rapunzal."

"I will be best Rapunzal there." Regina said happily.

"Yea you will." Zelena replied.

Cora had managed to tidy Regina's hair up quite well and she was now happy in her Rapunzal dress running around with her friends and of course dragging Zelena around who was dressed as Merida. Zelena hadn't been so sure she was going to enjoy this party but she actually found she did. She was spending time with her little sister and her jealousy had disappeared. She was finding that her father was right. If she just let Regina in she found that Regina was the best little sister. Of course her jealousy wouldn't be gone forever. Her jealousy would flare up again but she promised herself she wouldn't cut her sisters hair ever again.


End file.
